Zombies!
by shiki94
Summary: Who would've guessed that three Divas could cause so much of a ruckus and have so much fun on Halloween in their own scary way? And all it took was an idea, some make-up, and some really convincing acting.


**OK, my darlings. This is an idea I had for a Halloween one-shot and I feel it turned out well (especially since it was inspired by an idea one of my friends had for his Halloween costume for this year). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and Happy Halloween. =]**

**And, just a side author's note, I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Alex. The Superstars and Divas used in this are the property of themselves and the WWE.**

It was almost time for Halloween to strike in the WWE. Usually around this time of year, the Superstars and Divas were expected to get in the spirit by finding costumes so that they could participate in company festivities. Typically what they did was dress up in their costumes, have photo shoots, and in the case of the Divas, compete in their costumes. This was a bit of a problem for AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, and Alex Hardy because they were having trouble trying to figure out what their costumes were going to be for this year.

"I say that we go as three of the Ninja turtles," AJ said.

"Not gonna happen, half-pint. You already went as Mikey one year," Kaitlyn said. "Why don't we go as Batman, Batgirl, and Robin?"

"As much fun as that would be, Kofi already said he covered the bases with dressing as Batman for this year. And Punk's his Joker," Alex said, sighing.

Groaning, AJ flopped down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling of their hotel room. "Maybe we could go as Kitana, Jade, and Mileena this year," AJ suggested.

"I don't think that'll work seeing as how you were Kitana a couple of years ago," Kaitlyn said. Leaning back against the headboard of her own bed, Kaitlyn sighed and said "I'm admittedly raising the white flag. I don't think there are any more possible trios that we can dress up as."

Letting what her friends said sink in, Alex sat straight up and said "Hey! That just gave me an idea."

Rolling over, AJ looked at Alex and asked "What possible idea could you have gotten from Kaitlyn saying that?"

"Yeah. Enlighten us please, Alex. Because, I am so confused over here," Kaitlyn said.

"You said that there were no more trios that we could dress up as. Well, I was thinking maybe we could make up our own trio," Alex said, an eager smile starting to split her face.

"Not really liking that smile, but tell us your idea," Kaitlyn said, warily.

"How about we get some stuff so that we can make ourselves look like zombies this year? I mean, think about it. Zombies are pretty much one of the scariest things that tend to pop up during the Halloween season and I know how to apply makeup and fake skin to make us look like convincing zombies," Alex said, trying to stop herself from bouncing up and down on the bed she was sitting on.

Taking in Alex's idea, AJ and Kaitlyn both thought it over. Dressing up as zombies was something that was the farthest thing from both of their minds, so hearing the person that had a hand in mentoring them since they'd been on the main roster tell them her idea for costumes was definitely an interesting one.

"Hmm. Zombies, huh? I think we could make that work," Kaitlyn said. "What do you think, AJ?"

"I say we do it, but I have a bit more to add on to Alex's idea," AJ said, her own eager smile starting to split her face.

"I'm not liking the look of that smile even more, but what else could you have to add on to what Alex suggested?" Kaitlyn asked.

"What if we made a bit of a game out of it? Something that we could use to scare some of our other co-workers?" AJ asked.

"Scare them how?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, Kaitlyn, what if you and I were already in our zombie makeup and outfits and we made a thing of making it look like we were eating Alex and turned her into one too?" AJ said, eagerly bouncing on her bed.

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a really cool idea. What do you think, Alex?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I say we go forth and do it. All we need to do is get the stuff so that I can apply the make-up and we just need to make alterations to clothes that we're going to wear," Alex said, reaching for her phone. "And I hope you two know how to act like convincing zombies."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about in that department. I've seen enough movies and enough reruns of The Walking Dead to know my stuff when it comes to zombies. I've mastered the zombie walk and groan, so this'll be a cinch," Kaitlyn said, smiling.

As the three Divas set about getting what they were going to need for their costumes and ordering what they were going to need for the makeup, they were barely containing their joy at getting the chance to have Halloween fun and do some scaring in the process. All they had to do was wait one more week.

…

It was a few hours before tapings of the Halloween episode of Monday Night RAW was set to begin and already Superstars and Divas were filing into the arena for the night's show with costumes in their duffel bags for the following company party. The main thing that seemed to catch everyone's attention was how eager the trio of AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, and Alex Hardy were once they arrived. Instead of following their usual routine of trying to find some of their friends they usually hung around with, the three made a dash for the locker room they shared, raising the curiosity of Superstars, Divas, and other personnel members alike.

"I wonder what's got them so excited," Kofi said, going through his duffel bag to make sure that he had everything he needed for his Batman costume.

"Knowing those three, it could be anything. New video game, new comics, anything along the lines of something that's good for geeks," Punk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Possibly. Do you have any idea about what it is that they could be dressing up as?" Kofi asked.

"Not a clue. They wouldn't tell me anything and it seems like they don't even want the fans to know about what they're up to because it seems like AJ and Kaitlyn's Twitters have been pretty quiet for the past week," Punk said.

Looking up from his duffel bag, Kofi turned to look at his friend and asked "Really? Both of their Twitters have been quiet?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Punk asked. Turning to look at Kofi only to see the look on his friend's face, Punk groaned and said "Oh man, I don't like that look. What's up? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Call me paranoid, but if both of their Twitters have been quiet, don't you think that's the slightest bit weird?" Kofi asked.

"I'd say it is, but nothing to worry about. Why? Do you think something's up?" Punk asked.

"Well, call it my charming paranoia, but I can't help but have this creeping feeling that those three might be up to something," Kofi said.

"We won't know until later tonight. So if I were you, I'd just let it go and focus on our fun for the night. First we get to do RAW and then we get have some real Halloween fun afterwards," Punk said, getting out his gear for the night.

While Kofi decided to take his friend's advice, he still couldn't shake a sudden creeping feeling he had that somehow the trio of Divas known as the Chickbusters were up to something. Meanwhile, in the Chickbusters's locker room, Alex was putting the finishing touches on Kaitlyn's zombie makeup. She had already worked on AJ's once they arrived, so all she had to do was work on Kaitlyn and then apply her own, which would take no time at all.

"And lo, it is done!" Alex exclaimed happily, as she stepped away from Kaitlyn.

"How does it look?" Kaitlyn asked anticipation clear in her voice. "Don't keep me waiting. The suspense is killing me."

"See for yourself," Alex said, leading Kaitlyn to the mirror in their locker room.

Once Kaitlyn saw her reflection in the mirror, she felt her face split with a huge smile crossing her face. She couldn't believe that after sitting for in a chair for two hours could give her such a dramatic transformation. Turning to look at Alex who was smiling just as widely, Kaitlyn said "Oh my god, Alex. This has got to be some of the best zombie makeup I've ever seen. It was totally worth it to sit in the chair for these past two hours."

"I'm glad you like it. I know AJ's loving hers," Alex said, as she and Kaitlyn turned to look over at AJ practicing her zombie walk and groan. "This year may be one of the best Halloweens I've ever had in this company."

"I know it'll be one of the best I've had. And don't forget about the party tonight," Kaitlyn said.

"How could I forget? Now, if you kind ladies will excuse me, I've got to get dressed and put on my own makeup and prosthetics. Try not to run out of the room while I'm in there," Alex said, grabbing her outfit and supplies before making a dash for the shower room.

Once Alex was gone, AJ stopped her zombie practice and said "Good thing you didn't spoil anything. You still got Alex's birthday presents from us hidden?"

"Securely in my duffel bag. All we have to do is wait for either the party or when we're back at the hotel to give them to her," Kaitlyn said.

"Good. Hopefully the guys remembered to get something for her too. After all, we do have our own thing planned after the company party," AJ said. "Now all we have to do is wait until we can leave for the night."

"Agreed. In the meantime, let's go back to practicing our zombie walks and groans. I want to scare as many of the others as we possibly can," Kaitlyn said grinning.

"Sounds like a plan to me, friend," AJ said, as the two went back into their zombie modes to continue with their practicing for their big Halloween prank.

…

Monday Night RAW started without a hitch as everyone settled in for the night's matches. All around you could see that some of the WWE personnel members were getting in the Halloween spirit by wearing their own costumes as well as having decorations around the arena. The first hour of the show was done and things were just about to get started for the Divas Halloween Battle Royale; however, everyone was getting concerned because AJ and Kaitlyn were nowhere to be seen.

"Someone should go look for them. The Divas are set to go out in fifteen minutes," Punk said.

"I could go look for them. I'm a bit worried that they haven't been seen all day," Cody Rhodes said, standing from his seat.

"OK. Try not to take too long looking for them," Punk said as Cody headed out the door of their shared locker room.

Heading in the direction that would take him to Alex's locker room, Cody bumped into Natalya as she was walking around the backstage area.

Laughing, Natalya said "Whoa, Cody. Where's the fire?"

"Punk's concerned that Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn haven't been seen all night, so I'm going to see if they're in Alex's locker room," Cody said.

"I'll come with you. We're supposed to be headed out to the ring soon," Natalya said, as she and Cody continued making their way to Alex's locker room. Once the two arrived, Natalya knocked on the door and said "AJ, Kaitlyn. Come on guys, we've got to head down to the ring now." Hearing nothing but low grumbling, Natalya edged the door open, only to come face-to-face with a gruesome sight: AJ and Kaitlyn were huddled over what looked like a body laid out on the floor. When she stepped in, Natalya saw that the person was none other than Alex Hardy with a shocked and frightened expression on her now lifeless face. Unable to hold it in, Natalya let out an ear-piercing scream that drew the attention of AJ and Kaitlyn. As the two looked up, Natalya saw that they definitely weren't their usual selves. A closer inspection showed that there were bite marks on their necks and arms, their clothes were filthy and blood-stained, and the looks on their now blood-covered faces matched the looks in their eyes; and that look was one of pure primal hunger. Backing away, Natalya made it to the door only to bump into Cody, who looked in the locker room and saw the sight before him. Not knowing what else to do, the two second generation wrestlers backed out of the room as AJ and Kaitlyn rose from the ground and, growling lowly, shuffled their way to the retreating pair.

Unable to contain their horror anymore, Cody and Kaitlyn ran away screaming at the top of their lungs "Run for your lives! Zombies!"

…

Punk, Kofi, and Zack Ryder were sitting in their shared locker room as they waited for Cody to come back.

Looking at his phone and at the door for what seemed like the hundredth time, Punk said "Where the hell is Cody? He should've been back by now."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Punk. He probably just wanted to get a good look at AJ and Kaitlyn's costumes," Zack Ryder said.

"If that were the case, he'd be back here by now. In case you haven't noticed, the other Divas are already making their way to the ring," Punk said.

"Well, Punk, if you're so worried, then why don't you go look for them yourse-" Kofi was cut off by frantic pounding on the locker room door. Rising from his seat, he went to open the door only to get nearly trampled by Cody and Natalya as they ran in the door. Confused, Kofi said "Whoa, you two. Why are you both running like you're trying to escape the Headless Horseman?"

"W-w-w-we saw something…something bad," Natalya said as tears started fall down her face.

"What? What did you guys see?" Punk asked, concern clear in his voice as he got up from his seat and walked over to the second generation Diva.

"A-A-A-AJ and Kaitlyn, they…they were covered in blood and Alex was laid out on the floor of their locker room. It just looked so awful and they were coming right at us," Natalya said, trying to stop her cries.

"What exactly did AJ and Kaitlyn look like?" Punk said.

"AJ and Kaitlyn had bite marks on their arms and their necks and, I think when we found them, they were _eating_ Alex," Cody said, starting to look a bit sick.

Sharing a look with Kofi and Zack, Punk suddenly started to smile and said "Guys, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, broski. It means that we need to get the hell out of here," Zack said, leaping up in an effort to make a break for the door.

Stopping Zack's escape attempt, Punk said "Nooo. What this means is that we have a bonafide case of three zombies lurking around."

"Sounds like we're going to do something more than just sit around here all night," Kofi said.

Turning to look at Natalya, Punk said "Nattie, do you think you could take us back to Alex's locker room so that we can see this for ourselves?"

"I suppose I can, but once I do, I'm leaving. I don't think I'll be able to deal with what happens after that," Natalya said, walking out of the locker room with Punk, Kofi, Cody, and Zack in tow. Retracing her steps back to Alex's locker room as she led the group of four men, Natalya finally arrived. "Here we are. Now, I'm taking this as my chance to leave so that I won't be around for when the mayhem begins. Good luck guys. Try not to get bitten," Natalya said, as she turned and sped off.

Watching the retreating form of Natalya, Punk and the others returned their attention to the door of the shared locker room of the Chickbusters. Taking a deep gulping breath, Punk looked at the others and said "Well, here goes nothing guys." Reaching out to open the door, Punk and the others carefully walked into the room, doing a quick sweeping check for the girls. When their sweep showed no signs of the girls, Punk looked down on the floor to see the tell-tale blood that Natalya was talking about. "I think we can leave. The girls must be long gone from here now. Come on, guys, let's keep looking," Punk said, leaving the locker room. He had made it part of the way down the hallway before he became aware of Kofi and the others not following him. Turning around, he saw the three men in question looking at him with freaked out looks on their faces. Groaning, Punk walked back and said "What is it? What's up with you guys?"

"Punk, it may seem like some episode of The Walking Dead for real to you, but the rest of us are freaked out of our minds. I mean, call me crazy, but I seriously don't think that the smartest thing to do is to go seeking out said zombies," Kofi said.

"But, Kofi, don't you see? Most people dream of getting to come face-to-face with zombies. We're getting that chance tonight and you mean to say that you and the others would much rather go hide in the locker room?" Punk asked.

"Not hide, per se. Just go to a safe haven far away from here and the zombie forms of three of our friends," Zack said.

"Look, I know you guys might be scared crazy here, but think about it. If we can find the zombies first and get them, then we'll be heroes to everyone," Punk said.

Sharing a look with the other men, Cody piped up and said "I'll help you, Punk. Not only because we should stop the zombies, but those two killed and ate my girlfriend. And I'm not going to take that lying down."

Hearing Cody's proclamation, Kofi and Zack shouted their own proclamations to help kill the zombies. Hearing his friends shout their agreement to help with the zombie hunt, Punk smiled and said "OK then, men. Let's go hunt and bag us up some zombies!"

…

RAW was almost done shooting the second hour of the show and Punk's search for the zombie Chickbusters seemed to be turning up nothing. After countless minutes of searching, Punk leaned against a nearby wall, letting out a frustrated sigh. "This is starting to get pointless, fast. How hard could it be to track down three zombie girls?"

"Very hard, apparently in the case of these three girls," Kofi said.

"Bros, maybe we should just-" Zack was cut off by the nearby sounds of shuffling feet and groaning. "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Punk asked.

"_That_. Just listen," Zack said, as the other three men kept an ear out for sounds.

Once they heard the shuffling and groaning, Punk's smile was back in place on his face. "Guys, I think our quarry may be closer than we think." Walking closer to where the sounds were coming from, Punk stopped in his tracks when he saw three forms lumbering forward. Once the three got closer, Punk and the others saw just what they were fearing and anxious to see; AJ, Alex, and Kaitlyn were zombies. Everything about them seemed to fit the textbook description of a zombie: pale and bloody skin, the glazed over eyes, bite marks, torn clothes, and messy hair, as well as the tell-tale shuffling walk and groans escaping their mouths. Not knowing what to think, Punk and the others slowly backed away as the girls got closer and closer. Without really thinking, Punk said "Holy crap. This is so messed up and so cool at the same time."

Casting a glare in Punk's direction, Kofi said "Cool?! We're feet away from ravenous zombies and you think this is cool?!"

"In a way, yes. I mean, just look at them. Their skin, their clothes, the walk and the growls. It's all too great," Punk said.

"I still can't believe that you can think that and we could possibly get bitten any moment now," Kofi said, trying not to yell.

"Well, if we do, then it'll definitely be the icing on the Halloween cake," Punk said, still smiling.

Unable to keep his cool any longer, Zack said "Screw you guys, bros. I'm out of here!" Then, turning on his heel, he ran off in the direction of their locker room.

Not really knowing how to react to the sight before him, Cody unconsciously started to slowly walk towards the zombie form of his girlfriend, ignoring Kofi and Punk yelling at him to stop. Once he was a safe enough distance away so that he wouldn't have to immediately worry about getting bitten. "Alex, I know it hasn't been that long since you had been bitten, but you got to hear me. Please, I'm begging of you, please stop this. You wouldn't hurt your friends, would you?" Cody pleaded, tears coming to his eyes.

Yelling, Kofi said "Cody, for God's sake, this is not like Warm Bodies where reasoning with the zombies will make them human! Talking to Alex won't make her human again! We need to get out of here so that way she and her zombie friends won't eat us!"

"I am not abandoning my girlfriend and that's that! If I get bitten, then I don't care! "I'm not going to leave here," Cody said, standing his ground.

Breaking away from the others, Alex dashed forward with a growl that rivaled that of any wild bear and tackled Cody to the ground, snapping at him with her teeth bared all while Cody tried to do his best not to struggle so much all while he tried to hold in his screams. Leaning in slowly, Alex made a move like she was going to bite Cody in the throat, only to whisper in his ear "Happy Halloween, babe."

Confused, Cody looked up, only to see Alex still hovering over him with a mischievous smile on her face. Blinking, Cody said "Wait, what?"

Rolling from her position over top of her boyfriend, Alex rolled on the ground and laughed while Kaitlyn and Alex started laughing from where they were still standing. Sharing confused looks with one another, Punk shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but could someone tell me what the hell that was?"

After finally managing to calm down from her laughing fit, AJ said "_That, _my dear Punk, was a Chickbusters trick for the WWE roster and a treat for us."

"You mean to tell us that we've been fearing for our lives here just so that you three could get a cheap laugh tonight?" Kofi asked, slight fury starting to color his mood.

"When put that way, yes. Mind you though, Kofi, you probably should've noticed something was up the minute you saw us," Alex said, smiling innocently. "Punk did, even though he was just having one big fanboy moment about being face-to-face with zombies."

"What can I say? I love me some zombies," Punk said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

Looking over to see Cody still slightly trembling, Alex got on the floor beside her boyfriend and, throwing an arm around his shoulders, said "I didn't scare you _too_ bad, did I?"

"You scared me a bit, but I'm just amazed that you three had an idea like this. I mean, it's one thing to just dress up as zombies and act like normal people, but you three went a step up and above with it. I'm impressed," Cody said.

"Glad you think so, babe," Alex said, leaning up and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"But, wait. There's something I got to know," Punk said.

"Sure, Punky. What's that?" Alex asked.

"What was it that you used for the blood? There was a huge puddle of it back in your locker room and, whatever it is, it sure looked convincing enough," Punk said.

"The blood? Oh, that. I used a mix of red food coloring and strawberry syrup. I figured that since I was going to get eaten, I'd better taste sweet," Alex said, laughing.

"This just seems so messed up on so many levels, but I'm really impressed that three of the WWE's female wrestlers were able to cook up such a great idea for Halloween," Kofi said.

"Well, thanks, Kofi. But, the credit goes to Alex and AJ. Alex had the idea for us to be zombies and AJ had the idea for us to go the whole nine yards and act like zombies," Kaitlyn said, laughing.

"Again, very impressive, you three. But, before we leave, we should probably find Zack and Natalya and let them know that it was just a prank. They both got scared out of their minds when they saw you three," Cody said.

"Good idea. After all, I feel like it's going to take a lot of explaining to fix this," Alex said, rubbing the back of her head and smiling.

…

Many numerous apologies and one long company Halloween party later, Alex, AJ, Kaitlyn, and the rest of their friends arrived at their hotel, still dressed in their costumes. Talk of the company party seemed to be the work that went into Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn's Halloween costumes. While it seemed like the three were having fun, what they really wanted was to head back to their hotel so that they could spend the rest of their Halloween watching horror movie and stuffing themselves with candy.

"Man, that was some long party," Alex said, sighing as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"I know, right? I thought it would never end," AJ said, leaning up against one of the walls.

"It just seemed that way because people were coming left and right asking us about our zombie makeups and the prank that we had pulled," Kaitlyn said. "At least now, we get to spend the rest of the night doing what we want."

"That's right. And I say, we go back to our room and just watch a horror movie marathon and eat candy until we can't eat anymore," Alex said.

"I second that emotion, my friend," Kaitlyn said, just as the elevator finally arrived in the lobby.

The three Divas then filed into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor all while they talked about the movies that they were planning on watching once they settled in for the night. Once the elevator reached their floor, the three got out and headed for their room.

Sighing, AJ said "I never thought I'd be this happy to see our hotel room door."

"Just a few more seconds and we'll be in there to begin our relaxation," Kaitlyn said, as she got out her room key and opened the door. As soon as the three stepped in the room, the lights were cut on to reveal a room full of their friends, all standing around in their costumes and smiling. "Surprise! Happy 19th birthday, Alex!"

Blinking in confusion, Alex said "Wait, how long have you guys been in here? And, more to the point, how'd you guys knows that my birthday came on Halloween?"

Stepping forward in his Link costume, Cody said "You've got Matt and Jeff to thank for telling me, Kofi, and Punk. Them and AJ and Kaitlyn for telling the rest of us."

Turning to look at her two best friends, Alex said "You two have been planning this? For how long?"

"We've been planning this party for you for about a good month now. We were going to have it downstairs or during the company party, but we decided to just have something with just us and the others," AJ said, smiling.

"Plus, we had to do our best not to tell you and ruin the surprise. Not to mention, we had to do _a lot_ of shopping around for your presents," Kaitlyn said, "which you won't be able to get until _after_ we eat."

"Well, now it sucks that I have to wait," Alex said, pouting. "But, I'll be good and wait."

"Great. Now that the birthday girl is here, we can start the party," Punk said, smiling a Joker-sized smile as Zack produced a square white box from one of his suitcases and Kofi moved over to press play on the iPod that was hooked up to a speaker deck. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of animated conversation as well as Creature Feature and various other songs playing in the background. The group assembled in the room spent a good number of minutes talking and dancing around before Natalya's voice cut through all of the chatter.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but I think now would be a good time to light the candles for Alex's cake," Natalya said smiling.

"Oh boy, yes! Let's light the candles and cut into the cake!" AJ said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Laughing, Alex shook her head and said "Wow. It's my birthday cake and _AJ_ wants the first piece. What kind of crazy logic is that?"

Shaking his head, Cody grabbed hold of his girlfriend's hand and said "Don't question it. Just roll with it. Plus since it is _your_ birthday, _you _shouldget the first piece."

"Tell that to AJ," Alex said, pointing to show that AJ almost made a grab to swipe one of the candy spiders off of the cake until Kaitlyn swatted her hand away and said "Not until Alex gets her slice first" to which AJ pouted and said "Fine."

At this point, Zack had produced a pack of birthday candles and was setting them up and taking the time to light them as the others started up a chorus of "Happy Birthday to You". Once Alex walked to stand in front of the cake with the glowing candles, she grinned as Cody leaned down and, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, said "Make a wish."

Looking around the room at her costume-clad friends, her boyfriend, and down at the cake that was brought for her, Alex smiled and said "I think that right now, in this moment, my wish already has come true" as she closed her eyes and blew out all nineteen candles. The rest of the night passed with more partying and much laughter from everyone gathered in the room. When it was time for everyone to leave, everyone left except for Kofi, Zack, Punk, and Cody.

"Any particular reason why it is that you four are still here?" Kaitlyn asked, as she began the process of taking the prosthetics off of her face, neck, and arms and wiping the makeup from her face.

"We're too lazy to go back to our own rooms. Can we just bunk in here with you guys?" Punk asked. "And you can't say no because we have all of our stuff in here."

"Well, damn. Just make yourselves at home, why don't you?" Alex asked, jokingly as she slugged Punk in the arm. "Well, since you said your stuff's already in here, I don't see any reason why not. Although, we're going to have to do some Tetrising around with everyone as far as beds and who's sleeping with who goes."

Once the group had decided on their sleeping arrangements and everyone had taken off their costumes and showered, everyone climbed into their beds with Cody and Alex sharing one, Punk taking the couch, AJ and Zack sharing a bed, and Kofi and Kaitlyn sharing the last bed. Once everyone was settled into their beds, they started the second part of their Halloween, which was watching a marathon of horror movies. Looking around at all of her friends that were still there, Alex smiled to herself and thought 'This has got to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had. I don't think I want this night to end. And to think, all of our fun started with zombies and ends with movies of them too' as Night of the Living Dead played and screams and shouts filled the hotel room.

**And like I said, this was entirely inspired by an idea a friend of mine had for his Halloween costume...that and my love of zombie movies and shows. =]**


End file.
